NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012)
NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians is an animated television series. The series aired between November 30, 2012 and October 22, 2014. Voice Talent 'Main Cast' *Andy Aragon as Marty *Troy Baker as Wild Card *Ogie Banks as Tua *Johnny Bosch as Troy *Malachi Cohen as Ish *Jesse Corti as Drop Kick *Nika Futterman as Ash *Liam O'Brien as RZ6.0 'Secondary Cast' *Nicolas Roye as Ricky *Rich Eisen as Himself 'Minor Cast' *Troy Baker as Big Guard (ep6), Charles Reynolds, Coach Wildwood, Cowboys Rusher, Gramps (ep6), Older Fan (ep8), Pittsburgh Rusher (ep8), Ticket Agent (ep12), Warren *Ogie Banks as Funky DJ (ep12), Ravens Rusher (ep9) *John Bentley as Coach Tank (ep14), Titans (ep14) *R. Lewis Blake as Lt. Matt Taylor *Tracey Bleczinski as Woman in Car (ep13) *Jesse Corti as Don Cervantes, Driver (ep7), Fan #1 (ep8), Guard 1, OT (ep1) *Kyle Hebert as Broncos Rusher (ep10), Coach Jones, Packers Rusher (ep5), Saints Rusher (ep4), Small Guard (ep6) *David Lodge as Panthers Rusher (ep21) *Yuri Lowenthal as Harper (ep12) *James Mathis III as Chiefs Rusher (ep20), Herb Mitchell (ep20), Raiders Rusher (ep20) *Matt Mercer as Bucs Rusher (ep22), Jets Rusher (ep22) *Masasa Moyo as Ms. Jarvis (ep6), Tua's Mom (ep6) *Danielle Nicolet as Shandra, Steeler Stella (ep8) *Liam O'Brien as Atlanta Rusher (ep15), Bengals Rusher (ep12), Browns Rusher (ep22), Guard 2, Male Auto Show Goer (ep7), Richard Zimmer, Worker *Tony Oliver as Chargers Rusher (ep13) *Bryce Papenbrook as Jason (ep18) *Sam Riegel as WR Prospect (ep11) *Roger Rose as Bears Rusher (ep7), Cleveland Mayor (ep8), Fan #2 (ep8), Younger Fan (ep8) *Patrick Seitz as Dolphins Rusher (ep18), Rams Rusher (ep18) *Keith Silverstein as Giants Rusher, Hank the Guard (ep8), Steeler Stan (ep8) *Josh Taft as Steelers Rusher (ep19) *Kirk Thornton as Colts Rusher (ep11), QB Prospect (ep11) *Travis Willingham as Camera Man (ep16), Male Fan (ep16), Vikings Rusher (ep16) *Dave Wittenberg as Jim (ep3), Lions Rusher (ep1), Patriots Rusher (ep3) *Jon St. John as Main Title Announcer *Andrew Luck as Himself (ep11) *Andy Dalton as Himself (ep12) *Antonio Brown as Himself (ep19) *Antonio Gates as Himself (ep13) *Arian Foster as Himself (ep15) *Brian Orakpo as Himself (ep16) *Calvin Johnson as Himself (ep1) *Cameron Wake as Himself (ep18) *Chris Johnson as Himself (ep14) *Darren McFadden as Himself (ep20) *DeMarcus Ware as Himself (ep2) *DeSean Jackson as Himself (ep19) *Drew Brees as Himself (ep4) *Greg Jennings as Himself (ep5) *Greg Olsen as Himself (ep21) *Jamaal Charles as Himself (ep20) *James Laurinaitis as Himself (ep18) *Jared Allen as Himself (ep16) *Jermaine Gresham as Himself (ep12) *Jim Brown as Himself (ep8) *Jim Harbaugh as Himself (ep9) *Jim Kelly as Himself (ep17) *Jimmy Graham as Himself (ep4) *John Harbaugh as Himself (ep9) *Josh Cribbs as Himself (ep8) *Josh Freeman as Himself (ep22) *Maurice Jones-Drew as Himself (ep22) *Michael Irvin as Himself *Mike Ditka as Himself (ep7) *Nick Hardwick as Himself (ep13) *Patrick Peterson as Himself (ep10) *Pete Carroll as Himself (ep15) *Philip Rivers as Himself (ep13) *Reggie Wayne as Himself (ep11) *Rex Ryan as Himself (ep6) *Richard Dent as Himself (ep7) *Rob Gronkowski as Himself (ep3) *Sione "Bo" Pouha as Himself (ep6) *Stacey Dales as Herself *Stephen Gostkowski as Himself (ep3) *Stevie Johnson as Himself (ep17) *Tony Gonzalez as Himself (ep15) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Cam Clarke - Angkoro *David Lodge - Soldier (ep21) *Derek Stephen Prince - Jackson (ep25) *Laura Bailey - Blonde Woman (ep12), Cheerleader (ep14), Girl (ep14), Rush Zone Announcer, Terrified Woman (ep16) *Nika Futterman - Stellaria *Travis Willingham - Terrified Man (ep16) *Troy Baker - Driver (ep16), Sparky's Owner (ep17) Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons